


Grey

by saturatedParadoxes



Series: Peeling [30]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Autistic Papyrus, Flower Crowns, Fluff, autistic sans, cute junk, sans aint havin floweys bs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7775887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturatedParadoxes/pseuds/saturatedParadoxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are my sunshine, my only sunshine.<br/>You make me happy when skies are grey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grey

Soft grass shifted under your hand to accommodate you without breaking. Soft hazel eyes darted to you from across the field, and his voice became nothing but a garbled melody in your ears. You sat and smiled his way, trying to understand what he was saying, but to no avail.

"Sans! Weren't you listening?" Was what you heard when you finally tuned back in.

"Sorry, couldn't hear, bro. What was that?" 

"I said," he said, clearly annoyed "Me and Mettaton were wondering if you would like to come with us to a movie."

"Oh, heh. Sure." You fidgeted nervously "What movie?"

"Oh, Alphys would be taking us, by the way. Something..." You looked down and thought "Star Wars, I think?"

"I ain't seen that in a while." You chuckled and recalled watching the films with Alphys over and over "But still. Yeah, that sounds cool, bro."

He smiled and knelt down, focusing on the ground. He stayed like that for a moment before asking "What are those flowers that Mr. Dreemurr grows? The yellow ones."

"Buttercups."

"Thank you. I found a buttercup, Sans." 

You scuttled over on your hands and knees, dragging the oxygen heavy tank behind you. It was, in fact, a buttercup. You smiled at him and suddenly had an amazing idea.

"Bro, bro." You said with faint excitement in your voice "Wanna go to that field with all the flowers?"

"Okay!" He stood, then pulled his phone out "Oh, but we have to hurry, it'll be six in two hours."

"Ah, Kay," you lifted your hand to ask for assistance "So what's so special at six? Dad says we have to be home by eight."

"Chara is coming and they want to watch a cartoon, Sans, have you not been paying attention??" He huffed and pulled you up.

"Oh, sorry, bro-ski. Must've slipped my mind."

"That's fine. Your mind is very slippery."

"It's not an ice place." You winked.

"Sans, oh my god. No." He waved his hands and walked away "I am never speaking to you again. I swear."

You chuckled and followed him "C'mon, don't be so cold."

"I have no brother!"

"Bro, you're killin' me here." You laughed and punched his side gently "Just a cool pun."

"You are dead to me." He swatted your hand away "Get away from me. Now. Right at this moment, Sans."

You frowned and shrugged "No gettin' through to ya, I guess. Goodbye. Forever." You hid a smile and walked away "Out into the cold, harsh world I go."

"Good riddance." He couldn't contain his laughter as he pulled you back towards him "But, in all seriousness, we must be going if we're going to make it to the field and back home with time to spare."

"I dig, bro." You smiled and followed him. He knew his way around, whereas you were too lazy to memorize even something as simple as the way to the grocery store.

"So, Chara says this cartoon is very emotional." He looked to you nervously "Could... Could you watch it with us? I..." He frowned and tugged at your shirt "You know I can't watch stuff like that very well."

"Oh, sure." You smiled at him "I've gotcha."

Papyrus couldn't handle emotions well. Not even his own. The most emotional thing he could stand was Gravity Falls, and he could hardly handle the finale. Hopefully whatever Chara wanted to show him wasn't too emotional.

You soon arrived at the flower field, there was patches of purple, gold and white covering the grass. You and him talked about things that came into your mind as garbled nonsense. Papyrus was clearly confused, but went with whatever you'd been saying.

You held a bundle of buttercups, then the taller boy gasped.

"Sans, we have to go now!"

"Oh, k-kay-" you were shaken out of your daze and looked up at him.

"Come on!"

He forced you to run, which in turn made your side hurt like a whore. Once you arrived home, Chara was waiting patiently outside the apartment with Flowey.

"Greetings, Papyrus, Sans. Hope you don't mind, I brought Flowey too."

"Howdy!"

Rage boiled in you, and it was clear that Papyrus was uncomfortable. You felt as if you had no control over yourself as you spoke.

"I thought I told you never to show your rotten face here again." You spat "What the heck, Chara? Do you not know what he's done to Papyrus?"

"Sn- Sans, relax, it's fine... Besides, if we stand around and fight, we'll miss the show." He smiled weekly at you, but to no avail.

"No, Papyrus, its not fine. Chara, answer me or you don't stay."

"... Flowey? What did you do?" The monster sighed and glared to the taller boy.

"Okay, so apparently your piece of garbage brother doesn't get what kind of boundaries my brother has," you practically yelled "He forced eye contact, which Papyrus hates, and believe me. He did worse."

Chara's eyes filled with rage "You did what now?"

"Ch- Chara, it's not what it-"

"Frisk. What if you had have done that to Frisk?"

"I would never do that to Frisk."

"Exactly, now you get to watch TV at home."

"B-but, Chara, it's almost six!"

"Sans?" They turned to you.

"Listen to your Sib." 

"Fine, y'all are gross and lame anyways."

"... Y'all?" You chuckled.

"Oh shut up, you say it too."

"Yeah, but I'm lazy. You're not."

He grunted and rolled his eyes "Yeah, yeah, have fun, idiots."

When he left, it felt like an unbearable weight had been taken off your shoulders. You smiled at Chara and mouthed a 'Thanks' to them.

"I am so sorry." They emphasized the 'so' "I had no clue he did that, Papyrus. If he ever bothers you again, tell me, and he's dead."

"Chara, murder isn't-"

"It's a figure of speech, sorry. He'll be in trouble."

"Oh." He nodded "Uh... Thank you, Chara. I appreciate it."

You hadn't listened to the rest, but instead focused on getting inside. The two kids followed you up the stairs, and they'd gotten very loud when you entered your home.

Your father waved from the kitchen "Hello, kids. Chara, it's nice to see you." He smiled gently and looked back to dinner prep.

"Hiya, Dad."

"Hello, Dad."

"Greetings, Mr. Gaster." 

Papyrus ran over and switched the TV on and loudly asked "What channel?"

"Cartoon Network."

He flipped it to the channel, where a catchy theme was already in progress.

The three of you sat on the couch, and watched the cartoon, though you focused more on weaving the flowers into a flower crown. You barely paid attention, and only looked up to make sure Papyrus was okay. About nine or so minutes through it, a characters voice caught your attention. You'd seen enough of this show to get the gist of them being a fusion of two different characters, but what they said shocked you.

"... Two wrongs don't make a right!" Their jokes were all of that caliber. You looked to Papyrus, and saw that he was distressed.

"You 'Kay there, buddy?"

"Oh, um... Yeah. Yeah. It just reminds me of you some."

You looked to the screen. The character was smaller in comparison to the other one on screen, and they were dark skinned and had messy hair and freckles.

"So they make bad jokes?"

"Bad puns and apparently, self loathing jokes."

"That's... That's literally me." You grinned happily at the character "Wow."

"Sans..."

"So, uh... Who's most like Papyrus? I don't watch this much."

"Oh, Peridot or Pearl."

"Hm?"

"Peridot is loud and tries really hard, Pearl is a neurotic mess that wants everything to be perfect."

"That's my bro alright." 

"Sans!" Papyrus said with offense in his voice.

"Bro, we all know you're secretly a mess. It's not even secret. Everyone is a mess." You laughed and shut your eyes "And that's okay, I guess."

Papyrus stood and you felt a finger press to your forehead "Sans."

You opened your eyes and frowned "What?"

"I am not a 'neurotic mess'," he shot a look at Chara "You're the mess of the family. Accept it."

"Oh, oh!" You said in mock offense "I'm a mess!? How about you, who has literally the worst stubborn pride!"

"I do not, you lazybones! You haven't picked up that sock which, by the way, has been sitting there for an entire month!"

"I can't help that if I pick it up, I'll have to do fifty-billion OTHER things!"

"You do not!"

"Yes I would have to. Wash the laundry, put it up, buy groceries, put those up, make dinner, clean the entire house-"

"You don't have to do all of those things, you numbskull." He rolled his eyes "Just the sock."

"You're not the only autistic one in the house, Papyrus."

Papyrus furrowed his brow "I... What? I'm not?"

"Yes, Papyrus. Have you seriously not noticed?"

"Oh." His cheeks went rosy "I... I just thought it was normal."

"It is, Papyrus." You sighed and rubbed at your temple "You don't even notice how much... Never mind."

"No, finish." He urged.

"I don't wanna."

"Sans."

"Blegh." You flopped lazily onto the back of the couch and sighed "Fine." You sat in silence for a moment.

"Sans, tell me, please."

"You didn't ever notice me stimming, or going nonverbal?"

"I..." He blinked "Not really. I'm sorry, I guess I never thought about it."

"It's fine." You smiled "Tibia honest, never thought about your, uh... Traits either." You hoped that was the correct word, then you looked to the flower crown in your lap "Anyways, I made this for ya. Kneel, King."

He lifted a finger "I'm ignoring that pun, and okay." He kneeled to the ground in a king-ly fashion and allowed you to fixate the buttercup crown onto his head.

"A true king needs a beautiful crown." You smiled as he looked back to you.

"Thank you, Sans."

"No prob, sunny boy."


End file.
